


touch in the dark

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, and dinah is soft, first chapter doesn't have laurel present but she's present kinda thing, this is like pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: team arrow figure out two things:1) e-2 laurel is a lot more like e-1 laurel than they wanted to think2) e-2 laurel and dinah are a lot closer than they ever thought possible
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	touch in the dark

Dinah could feel eyes on her, one, two and then more as she sat there eating her Big Belly Burger, dipping her fries in her milkshake like Laurel had shown her a few months ago. “Why is everyone staring at me?” She heard Curtis choke on whatever it was he was eating and a slap on his back, likely from Rene, before Felicity said anything. “Oh, it’s just the dipping the fries in the milkshake thing. Didn’t think you did that.”

She hummed and looked up at Felicity, seeing Curtis had finally stopped choking on his own fries, she noted. “Laurel showed me a while ago, it tastes good, so I guess I just do it now, too.” Dinah heard Oliver let out a sharp breath at her comment and expecting some degrading comment about her newfound friend, she held her own breath. “She did?” He asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Dinah responds, quite defensively. Oliver was looking intently at his own food then, seemingly struggling with finding the words. “It’s just,” he began, “our Laurel, this Earth’s Laurel, she used to do that, too.” Felicity’s hand reaches for her husbands and Dinah saw her squeeze it. “Huh, guess they’ve got a little more in common that Laurel would like to admit, then.” Dinah says with humour in her voice, she was wondering if she should ever bring it up to Laurel, this new similarity between her and her Earth One counterpart. She didn’t know if Laurel would like it or not, though. Dinah had been the only one, so far, who hadn’t compared her to the original Laurel or judged her too harshly for what she’d done as Black Siren after Dinah forgave her for Vincent. Dinah wasn’t going to start comparing the two of them now, after all this time of working hard for Quentin’s sake towards Laurel’s redemption and actually getting there.

The room had gotten quiet after the comment about the Laurel’s similarity, whether it be a coincidence or something every multiverse Laurel has in common. They always did that, whenever their Laurel was mentioned. Oliver would get sad and Felicity, too, for Oliver and for her friend. Curtis knew Laurel, too. Dinah knew the only other team member who didn’t was Rene, joining Team Arrow shortly after this Earth Laurel’s death, just before herself. Yet, even if Rene had never known Laurel, Dinah knows he wishes she was there instead of the Laurel they have, never really forgiving her for her past. Dinah understands that but wishes they’d give her a bit of a break considering she herself has, and she had the best reason to never do so.

A phone bleeped and they all jumped including Dinah who had been watching them all as they mourned the loss of their friend again. It was her own phone, she noted. Speak of the devil, it was a text from Laurel.

_Laurel: Hey, I was hungry for pizza and wondered if you wanted any? Got some left over._

_Dinah: Sorry, Team Arrow got BBB. We can do dessert though, if you want?_

Team Arrow watched on as Dinah text back to Laurel, a smile on her face without even realising. Watching as Dinah’s phone continued to ping.

_Laurel: Yeah, sure. Come over later, I’ve got Ben & Jerry’s. Your favourite flavour, too :P_

_Dinah: Sounds good, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. :)_

“Who are you texting?” Dinah’s head shot up to Curtis’ voice, she knows that voice. She remembers it from when she first got back in contact with Vinnie. It’s his suggestive voice, he thinks she’s seeing someone. “Oh, it’s Laurel. She wanted to see if I had eaten. Obviously, I have.” Dinah said gesturing to her food on the table that she’d pretty much finished. She watched Felicity’s face grow into a smile and Curtis nod, before letting out an elongated “ah”. “What?” She asked the group, who didn’t look like they really wanted to answer. Felicity did, however.

“Nothing, it’s just you and Laurel are spending a lot of time together now, especially since she’s not the DA anymore.” She shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her drink. “I mean, you’re even picking up on her habits.” Dinah narrows her eyes and looks back down at her phone. Nothing to get her out of this conversation. “Yeah, I guess we’re friends,” she started. “I don’t know, we get dinner sometimes. She needs someone in her life since she doesn’t actually have anyone else.” That seemed to quieten even the looks from the others except Oliver who hadn’t really changed expressions since their original conversation about Laurel. He was still thinking about Laurel, probably more about everyone they’ve lost. He tends to do that; Dinah knows it’s best to leave him be. She decides she will take her leave at that point, knowing that if she stays it’ll only lead to more questions later on that she doesn’t want to answer yet. Not even sure she has any answers more than what she’s given. She knows that is a little bit of a cop out. She doesn’t need to spend as much time with Laurel as she does, knows that she gets a flutter when she sees Laurel’s name pop up on her phone screen with a text about dinner or breakfast or drinks.

“I’m going to go, guys. Thanks for dinner. I’ll see you all tomorrow, yeah?” She doesn’t really give them a chance to answer as she makes her way to the door, hearing a chorus of “bye’s” behind her as the elevator doors shut. Dinah pulls out her phone and pulls up her text conversation with Laurel again.

_Dinah: Just leaving now, be there soon :)_

_Laurel: That was quick, thought you’d be longer. I’ll be here!_

_Dinah: I’ll tell you about it when I get to you_

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be multi chapter and i hope it is, i'm very bad at following through on multi chapter fics... sorry in advance. also this is uh. not good but i'm trying lmao... i'm definitely not a writer but i just have ideas sometimes and a lot of free time since i moved countries again
> 
> anyway, hopefully laurel and dinah will actually be with each other in the next chapter. but i'm gonna try to make it so the milkshake isn't the only thing team arrow notices is similar between the laurel's. and the texting isn't the only thing that proves dinah and laurel are closer than they thought. we all know how gay dinah and laurel are with each other, it's about time the team knew, too.
> 
> also the title is dumb idk. i'll make it make sense, eventually lmao


End file.
